the struggle in winning a girls heart
by Ausllyrauralove
Summary: Austin has to find a way to show ally he doesn't like Kira and that he is really in love with her. sorry summary sucks. first fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**First fan fic! Don't judge. Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin or Ally or anything you recognize.**

Austins PO V

_Why am I thinking about her all day long? We have been friends forever. We are JUST friends. What do I do?_

My thoughts get interrupted by a frantic knock on my door! Ally burst through the door; jumping on my bed like a child! _She looks so adorable! Geeez why am I thinking about her like this?_

"Guess what, Austin!" Ally says with the biggest smile on her face. "I finished your song!" Ally walks up to my key board and starts playing:

(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no makeup)

I like this right here

(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no makeup)

This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight if that exists at all  
I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with no makeup.  
Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,  
She know she got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song that can move that body  
She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first,  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't you ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys, so jump in my car  
Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh  
Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh

I just stare at Ally in awe! That was really good, but does she think I should be with Kira?

What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so my last chapter really sucked but here we go. I hope this is better!**

Ally's POV

Why is Austin staring at me like that? Does he like my song that much? Why won't he say anything?

"Soooo… do you like it?" I ask him

He kind of jumps like he forgot I was there.

"Oh my gosh Als! That was soo good. I love it. It's perfect for the girl I like…."

**Austin's POV**

Why did I just say that! Her face went from happy to sad in seconds. She really thinks I should be with Kira. Why?

I went on one date with her. I didn't even have a connection with her.

Why can't I just tell ally how I can't I just tell Ally how I feel. I see her every day. I tell her everything. I know all her flaws and I love every one of them. Why can't I just say that?

"You should sing it for her" Ally says with a sad smile.

"Maybe one day" I say in an almost whisper.

_The next day at school_

"Dez I need to talk to you!" I said running to his car in the parking lot of our high school.

"Alright let's go get the girls some coffee, and then you could talk to me in the car. We have about 20 minutes till school starts." Dez tells me leaning in his car.

_In the car_

I sit in silence for about 3 minutes while Dez was driving. I didn't know how to just come out and say something like that…. I just sit there and think about how to say this.

"Ok… so what do you need to talk to me about? You were pretty frantic when you were running and yelling that you need to tell me something." Dez had concern in his voice.

"So this is going to sound crazy but….." I say not finishing

"But what?" Dez sounds very concerned.

"I… mightlikeally..." I said so fast just to get it out.

"Oh. That? I knew that!... just the way you look at her…. When you write songs together." Dez said putting breaks between what he was saying.

We ordered the coffees and we drove back to the school in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: ok so sorry it took so long to update, but I've had a crap load of homework! Sadly I've missed a lot of school because of band trips. Well enough about me let's get on with the story! Whooh!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or whatever.**

**Ally's POV**

Where is Austin? He is always by my locker waiting for me. Where could he be?

When I was getting my books, Trish came up to me asking where Austin was.

I said, "I don't know; he wasn't by my locker this morning. Maybe I should text him to see if he's sick."

I get my phone out and text him:

_Hey Austin, where are you? You weren't by my locker this morning, and I was hoping that you weren't sick. –Ally (:_

He replied quickly and said:

_Turn around, Crazy._

I look over my shoulder and se he has my favorite, vanilla cappuccino with extra whipped cream! Gosh I love him!

"Wow! You caught me off guard! Thank you soo much. I actually really had a taste for this this morning. I almost decided to call you to drive me there, but then I remembered your car was in the shop." I say

He smiles and says' "You should have called me. I would have taken my moms car. If you need anything just call me. I'll stop what I'm doing, but I guess I read your mind today."

I can feel my face flushing when he says this. He is really sweet. He's kind of been acting strange around me. Like when we were younger and need to tell me something, but told someone they wouldn't tell anyone. He's been acting nervous, like something might slip. Well ill ask him to lunch this weekend, and maybe I could pry it out of him.

"Ok well I have to go to chemistry so I'll see you at lunch." I say

"K. I'll see you then." He replied.

**At Lunch/Austin's POV**

I went to our normal table at lunch. We sat next to the windows. Ally says it helps her clear her mind. I don't know maybe something with the nature thing. I told her that she should play video games because that always helps me clear my mind. She says I'm crazy, but who doesn't think I'm crazy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ally and Trish talking about something that happened in English. They were laughing so hard it looked like Ally was crying. I had to know what happened.

"Hey guys… what's going on?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Mr. Bax was calling on Dez for almost 10 minutes, but he was in one of hid moods." Trish Exclaimed.

"Yea! He was staring at Mr. Bax, then he farted soo loud and then he answered. I think he was trying to get it out but couldn't. I've been laughing for like 20 minutes straight." Ally says still laughing.

Dez walked up as Ally was finishing up talking and says, "What are we all laughing about? I wanna know!"

Ally, Trish, and I bursted into laughter. We couldn't help it. Dez just stared at us with a confused expression on his face.

We all sat down and started eating our lunch.

Ally all of a sudden jumped up yelling oh yea and almost fell off of her chair. She says, "I forgot to ask you. What are you doing Friday afternoon?"

"I'm recording. Why?" I reply.

"Oh, what are you doing that night?" she asks

"I don't think anything. Why?!" I ask.

"Wanna grab a bite with me?" she asks.

In the corner of my eye I see Dez look at me and smirk. It made me smile!

"Sure, I'd love to. What time do you want m to pick you up? My car should be out of the shop then." I say to her.

She says, "How about 5:30?"

"Sounds great! Ill pick you up then. Casual or fancy?" I ask her

She says "in the middle. I'm not exactly sure what we are doing after dinner."

**A/N: so that's chapter 3. Please review. I really want to know how you guys like the story! Thanks! **

**-Ausllyruaralove**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating lately. My sister took my computer and has been using it for homework; she has been using it non-stop. Well I hope you guys are liking the story! Please review a little more so I can see if you guys like it. On to the story.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A  
**

_Ally's POV:_

So I got home from school, and my dad was at Sonic Boom. That means I have the whole house to myself while I get ready to go out with Austin!

I go to the stereo system in my room and hook my IPhone into it and turned it all the way up and Taylor Swift came on. I love her.

I go to my bathroom, which is connected to my room, to take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I get dressed into one of my sun dresses. It's all white with blue flowers on it and it has a brown belt around the wait. I think it makes my curves look really nice. Then I put on a pair of blue wedges with a bow on them.

I do a once over on my outfit and a nod at myself in approval.

Loud came on by R5 and I started singing along to it. I love this song. It makes me want to dance.

_C'mon get loud loud let it out,__Shout it out from the rooftops__  
__C'mon get loud till the shut us down__  
__C'mon get loud loud let it out,__Show me everything that you've got__  
__c'mon get loud loud I need you now__, __Baby let me hear it loud__  
__Na na na na na naa _

I finish curling my hair, so I started my makeup. I decided to go with more of a nature look for tonight. Just some mascara, eyeliner and some lip gloss. Gotta have glossy lips! I do another once over in my mirror, and I heard Katy Perry's Roar came on. I started to dance in front of my mirror. I love doing that.

I guess since I'm ready a little early, and Austin won't be here, so I'll go watch some _Fosters. _That is my favorite show!

_Austin's POV:_

When I got home my heart started pounding, I started to get butterflies in my stomach. All day I couldn't get Ally off of my mind. And I only have a half hour to clean up and then pick up Ally.

Well I put my iphone on my ihome and jump in the shower. I start thinking about what Ally had planned for us tonight. I forgot to as her after she said she hasn't decided. Now I don't know what to wear. Ugh!

When I jumped out of the shower, I started rummaging through my closet. I still didn't know what we were doing. I didn't want to seem like a dick for not caring until now because I was picking her up in 15 minutes. I decided to go with a black and blue striped sweater, with some of my worn out blue jeans with my chain, and some blue high tops. I thought I looked pretty damn good.

I take my phone and grab my keys off the counter. I write a note for my mom saying

_Dear Mom,_

_Hanging with Ally! Don't wait up. Don't know what we are doing. She is deciding when I pick her up. _

_Love ya,_

_Austin XOXO_

I get into my car and all of a sudden I start sweating. I get super nervous! What am I supposed to do? What if Ally found out I liked her. What am I suppose to do. What is I totally embarrass myself in front of her?

I start the car and try to clear my mind. I tell myself that I've hung out with her a thousand times before. I'm going crazy! What do I do?

As I pull up to Ally's house, I see that her dad isn't home. Ok this might be a little easier. He always makes a big deal when I take her out. I think he is catching on that I like her, but I don't know.

I walk up to her door, like I've done a thousand times before, and knock. She answers the door. She looks absolutely gorgeous. \

She has a big smile on saying, "We match! That's soo cute"

I look her over and then myself and I feel my face start to blush. "Do you want to head out?"

"Sure."

**A/N: okay so what do you think is going to happen on their little "date"? Review please and tell me what you think. Id rally appreciate it!**

**-Ausllyrauralove**


End file.
